In ongoing research Dr. Watson is assessing the impact of activity training on balance in a nursing home population of moderately impaired elderly subjects. Our experience with AMTI's posturography platform has been used to design a new direction for this research, now using AMTI's portable posture platform as a way of assessing the impact of activity training on postural stability. Dr. Duffy serves as a consultant to Dr. Watson on posturographic recording in the elderly as part of a new grant submission to the National Institutes of Health. This project will incorporate testing of a large number of subjects with the portable unit at a number of nursing homes where activity training programs vary in approach, intensity, and scheduling.